Only a Dream
by InnerBeast
Summary: Allen has a nightmare, and Lavi needs to convince him it was only a dream. ONE-SHOT, YOAI


**Hello everyone! I want to present you with my Laven one-shot, **_**Only a Dream**_**.**

**In the contents below, there will be YOAI. As in GUY ON GUY SEX! Don't Like, Don't Read! I had a friend help me write part of it. She is really good. **** Pretty Please R&R~! If you do, you get a nice hot Cookie~! Flames will be used to bake the cookies~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own , Katsura Hoshino does.**

_**Only a Dream**_

The snow…It was so…so tainted. So impure, so…_Red_. Allen could feel the sadness in his soul, making his body ache. It was an uncomfortable feeling, like a part of him had died. The last few seconds that continually flashed in front of his eyes was an unstoppable horror movie for Allen.

_Dark claws running through the air, landing in their target. Blood arched into the air, cleansing everything in its domain. A sound, like a sizzling axe head in a vat of cold water, and a cold empty __**thump, **__given a crunch by the thick layer of now red snow on the ground._

Allen ran to the place where he laid, his silver eyes fearing what they would find.

Kneeling, he looked down at Lavi.

His companions emerald eyes were cold, almost lifeless. "Lavi!" Allen screamed to him. "Why you are there, get up!" he said sounding innocent, like a little child, knowing it would be hard, nearly impossible if he didn't have Lavi. Lavi was… He was Allen's heart, his love.

Lavi's hand reached up, ever so slightly, caressing Allen's cheek. Allen put his hand over Lavi's, happy he was alive.

"Sorry. Please forgive me…" Lavi's voice rang out, and then faded, like a raindrop joining all of its companions in a muddy puddle. His hand fell slowly, Allen gripped it, not wanting it to fall, but it fell through his trembling fingers. "Lavi." He breathed, almost silently.

A snow flake fell from the sky, twirling delicately, then landed on Lavi's cheek, not melting, Frozen.

"_**He's dead Exorcist!" **_

It was a sadistic, twisted, _evil, _voice. One Allen knew would haunt him forever. It belonged to the enemy he fought his whole life to save, to free.

Akuma,

"_**I killed your friend, and now,"**_

A pause in the demented weapons triumph, just long enough for Allen to look down and see the claws protruding from his abdomen. The pain of dying was there, but all the physical pain was blinded by the emotional. The pain of losing Lavi, _the one Allen Loved._

"_**I have killed you!"**_

'_Now we can be together, the time apart, even these few seconds, this minute, was too long to bear…'_

As Allen felt the life leave him, darkness flittering from the edge of his vision, he looked down al Lavi's dead body.

'_Please…'_

Allen shot awake, sweat dripping down his pale face as he shook violently. He looked around the familiar room; he turned back and saw Lavi looking at him, eyebrow raised slightly. His hand, which had been writing in his worn out paper-back journal paused at Allen's sudden awakening.

Lavi, seeing Allen distress, set his book down on the bed and reached for his hand. "What is it?"  
He asked. "What happened?"

Allen could barley catch his breath, "I had a nightmare, and… you died." He choked out, trying hard not to cry, holding in his tears at all costs. "It was the most horrifying thing ever!" he said, voice cracking half way through the sentence. Tears slivered down his cheeks, curving in word his mouth, the salty taste a sick reminder he was crying.

Lavi reached out for Allen's left hand, grabbing it and sliding his thumb over the top of it continually trying to calm Allen. "Aw! I'm still here. It was only a dream! I promise!" Lavi told him kindly, trying to cheer Allen up.

"O-okay..." Allen said looking down at their interlocked hands. Tears still taking the same route down his pale face.

Without saying anything more, Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen, and they lay down, facing each other. Lavi ran his fingers through Allen's silver hair, playfully, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his. He could taste Allen's salty tears on his lips and it gave him a drive to prove to him how much of a dream it was.

Allen responded, putting his hands on Lavi's bare, sweaty back, letting them maneuver in any direction they desired. All the while, the action on their lips intensified. Lavi moved to Allen's neck, sucking gently, creating a tingly sensation throughout Allen's body. Lavi shifted down, his kisses trailing down Allen's chest. He moved him on his back gently, and moved under the sheets to below Allen's chest. Pulling his boxer briefs down gently, he moved to caress Allen's length in his clammy hands. Lavi stroked his shaft at a medium-fast pace, before putting his lips over the silver haired boys sensitive tip. He twirled his tongue around just the top part, and kept stroking with less of his hand, as his saliva lubricated more of Allen's erection.

He fit as much as possible down, letting the thought of pleasure in. Allen suppressed it. The sound of his moans of approval, and the feeling of Lavi's mouth on his length encasing him in bliss.

As Allen's member exited his partner's mouth, Lavi took in a sharp breath. Then continued, moving his lips up and down Allen's shaft. He periodically placed his hand on his base, and ran his tongue along the side, still stroking the rest of it. As he used his hands, he moved his tongue down to the very base of Allen's erection, stroking one side with his right hand, and licking the other side gently. He began nibbling softly with his lips.

Lavi then, slowly, kissed his way back up to Allen's mouth, and then he entered Allen, pounding hard, getting a chilled moan from Allen. Lavi then pulled out, giving him another strong kiss on his lips, this time there tongues danced, fighting for dominance. Allen felt a shudder pass through his body, feeling himself begin to lose control and grow tense. _'Not yet'_ He thought to himself, trying not to release. It was not time for the climax just yet.

Lavi pulled his length out of Allen, after feeling his partners shudder. He licked his lips, then, after kissing Allen again, moved back under the sheets.

Allen reached down, caressing Lavi's hair as the red head raised is head back to his tip, doing the same maneuver he began with, but swirling his tongue around Allen's full length. He went faster as Allen's moans grew louder. The silver felt himself lose control of his body, this time not stopping it, becoming tense once more as Lavi rested his tongue against his length, stroking his base. He then trembled, before feeling himself release into Lavi's mouth. He swallowed, savoring the taste of his partner and gave him one final stroke, along with one final kiss to his tip.

Lavi then moved back up to Allen's face, leaning in and kissing softly, harder, then softer once more. Allen felt his tongue enter his partner's mouth, tasting whatever bit of himself that was left in Lavi's mouth.

Lavi pulled away, a bit sullenly. Then he kissed Allen one more time.

"See? It was only just a dream."


End file.
